That One Loner
by ThatFantasy
Summary: Kim Crawford is not your normal teenager. She is a loner with absolutely no friends at all, but is very talented. What happens if one event makes her the centre of attention? What if boys start falling for her? When she falls out with Jack and the gang, what will happen to her? Read to find out! [Eventual KICK, JACE, MILLIE]
1. That One Loner

_**Hello readers, I am back with a new story. I may not be updating soon for my other story as I'm lacking inspiration. The plot of this story is actually from a Manga I read recently, but I changed and tweaked some things. Anyways, let get on with the story. Oh and before I forget,**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**_

_**Kim's POV**_

"BEEEEEEEEEEEP" _Time for school already? Argh. _I slowly got out of bed and dragged myself into the bathroom

_I look like a ghost who's just went through a tsunami._

I thought as I looked at myself in the mirror. Not a good sight at all. I grabbed a purple turtleneck, a pair of jeans my hipster glasses and went to get ready. After I was done, I went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning Mom." I greeted.

"Morning Kim, had a good night's sleep?" She questioned.

"Yea, I did don't worry." I lied. I'll never have a good sleep if there's school the next day. You're probably wondering why. Well, let me explain.

In school, I'm considered a 'loner'. Why? Easy question, it's because I never hang out with anyone. People shun me. Probably because I dress funnily… or I act like I'm retarded. Truth is, I'm actually smart. I have an IQ of 179. That's quite high right? Anyways, I want to befriend others, but they never give me a chance to talk to them. So, over the years, I've been sitting alone at lunch, playing sports on my own… and doing projects on my own, too. But, that's what makes me special. As I only had myself to count on, I gained a lot of experience and now, I am proud to say I have 113 talents. I am best at singing though. It's my forte. And that's what I have to say. For now, I gotta run. No, literally… I just missed my bus.

_**In school… Well not really. More like entrance.**_

Well, I'm here. In front of the gates of hell. No, Hell is an understatement. More like… oh my, I don't even have a word to describe this place! Well, forget it. I swung open the doors and walked in. I glanced around and saw that few people even notice my existence. Well, I like it that way. Only then can I improve. To be a better person. I walked to my locker and found a sticky note hanging. I plucked it out, and it read;

'May I know who owns this locker?'

That sentence stung my heart. _Am I really invisible to them? Has no one really taken any notice of me? _I questioned myself over and over.

I slowly walked to first period. I kept looking down at my feet, fiddling with my fingers, wondering what today will bring.

Suddenly, I knocked into something. Or rather, someone. I slowly looked up, only to find the infamous bad boy, the one who constantly bullies the weak, Jack Brewer.

"Hey blondie, look where you're going will ya'." He said, more like a command than a request.

I just gave a slight nod and walked away.

Just then, I felt something pushing against my right foot. I turned to look, but before I could, I had collided with the floor. Head first.

_Ouch, that really hurt. _I carefully stood up, and saw that the culprit was none other than Jack Brewer. See what I mean? I then felt something slowly cascade down my forehead. _Oh my, I'm bleeding._ I quickly ran to the Nurse's Office. As I glanced back at Jack, I could see a smirk on his face. But… his eyes looked like he was apologetic? No, I'm hallucinating. Jack Brewer will never say sorry or at least feel sorry.

_**At the Nurse's Office**_

"Nurse Liz! My forehead is bleeding please help!" I exclaimed, running frantically around the room.

"Oh my, what happened to you?" She asked while attending to my injuries.

"Brewer." I said.

She nodded, then took some cotton wool and cold water and dabbed it on my forehead.

"Does it hurt?"

I simply shook my head. _It actually does. A lot._

After managing to stop the bleeding, she took out some bandages and wrapped it around my forehead. _Wow. I look retarded._

"Here you go, Kim. All done." She said as she handed me a lollipop.

"Thanks Nurse Liz." I replied and walked out of the room.

I made my way to class with quick-paced steps.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to go to the Nurse's Office." I muttered as I walked in.

Everyone turned their heads to look at me. I was the centre of attention. It feels weird cause that has only happened twice. In my whole entire life. I heard muttering all over the classroom. They were pointing fingers at my bandage. Argh.

"Erm… it's ok… Kailey?" My teacher … questioned?

"It's Kimberly." I said with a stone-cold expression.

Why? What have I done to deserve such a life? Even my teacher doesn't know my name. I scanned the room for an empty seat, and my eyes eventually landed on a seat… beside Jack. I sighed and dragged myself to the seat. As I sat down, Jack gave me an… apologetic look. I just brushed it off.

Halfway through the class, I was bored to death. Don't get the wrong idea, I like to study. But , I've already learnt all these things beforehand. I guess there are still good points of being a loner. Haha. Just then, I felt something brush against my hand. I turned and saw a note on my table. Probably from Jack. I unfolded it and it read…

_**Yes, unfortunately this is the end. Do you like it? Please leave a review if you , tell me when I should update it. Hope you've enjoyed it. Til next time, ThatFantasy**_


	2. New Friends and Popularity?

**_Hello, I am back with a new chapter! But, wait, I something to say._**

**_I just want to thank everyone who reviewed. Your encouragement is what makes my day! _**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I wish I did though.**

**Previously;**

**_Just then, I felt something brush against my hand. I turned and saw a note on my table. Probably from Jack. I unfolded it and it read…_**

**_Kim's POV_**

**_ 'Hey blondie, I know this might sound somewhat weird, but I feel terribly guilty about what I had done to you. I'm sorry and I hope you will recover soon. Oh and why not join me for lunch today?'_**

I stared in disbelief. Did he actually feel sorry? I mean… he's **_the_** Jack Brewer. He never says sorry… _Should I trust him? _

I thought for a moment, and looked up. I turned to Jack and smiled. A genuine smile. And he returned it.

"So… meet ya' at lunch?" He asked.

"Sure. See ya'."

**_BRINGGGG_**

Went the bell. I happilyskipped off to my next class, Physical Education. Wait. P.E? Oh man, I hate P.E. I'm always the last one to be picked. Well, whatever.

**_In the gym_**

As I walked in, I could see the gym was filled with students in their attire. As usual… Jack Brewer and Brody Carlson are in front. They're always chosen as team captains, mainly because of their popularity. Don't get it wrong, they're good friends but in a game, they get serious. Just then, I heard someone blow a whistle.

"Alright everybody, gather together, Jack and Brody are going to choose their team mates!"

I hate this. I hate this more than anything else in the world. I'm going to be the last to be chosen, and it's going to embarrass the crap out of me.

"Alright, I'll start choosing now." Brody announced.

"I'll choose… Lindsay." He said. Lindsay is Brody's girlfriend.

"Alright, my turn. I'll choose…," He said with a finger on his chin. "YOU." He said pointing to me.

Wait WHAT?! Me? Nope. No way. Never.

"I choose you, Kim Crawford."

"What? Me? Why…?"

"Just get on my team already." He complained.

As I walked over to Jack, I could hear people whispering, no more like gossiping. I heard something like, 'She probably seduced Jack' and 'Who's Kim Crawford?' Gosh. People can be so clueless sometimes. It makes me lose hope in humanity.

"Why on Earth did you pick me?" I whispered.

"Well, I want to befriend you. And, it's time I take a break from Donna."

"Ok, whatever you say…"

I don't get why he wants to date Donna. I mean, he obviously doesn't like her. She's the slut of the school! Wearing tight-fitting clothes and about 35 pounds of make-up. She's basically a real life Barbie doll! And, not to mention she makes out with a different guy every morning. Ok, let's stop this whole Donna conversation, I feel like puking every time I mention her name.

"I choose Donna!" Brody said.

He takes every chance he can to get close to Donna. Yuck! Bad taste much?

**_2 minutes later_**

They've finally managed to get the students into teams. We got into 2 teams of 19 and went to our respective courts. Fortunately, I'm standing right in the middle. With about 8 students in front of me, 4 on either sides of me and the rest behind me.

**_BEEEEEEEP_**

There goes the whistle announcing the start of the game.

I got into position and noticed that everyone on the opposing team was targeting me, and me alone! Dangit. Probably Donna's doing. Slowly, everyone around me was taken out. I guess that's Donna's plan. To make it a 1 vs 10. But what she doesn't know is that dodge ball is one of my 113 talents. I can dodge well, attack well, and I'm super fast. Even if it's a 1 vs 25, I could still win. Hands down.

"Argh!" I heard someone yell.

I realized Jack was taken out! Great, now I'm the only one left. I can't lose, and I'm not going to either. This is the time for me to show them what I can do.

Just then, I saw a ball speeding towards me. I immediately dodged it and picked up 4 balls around me. I spinned my body and threw all 4 balls at once. As the 4 balls hit half of the students easily, I noticed a ball being thrown at me. I caught it at top speed and sent it flying back to its owner. Great,2 vs 1. This should be easy.

Donna picked up a ball and threw it at my direction. I caught it with one hand, twisted my body around, did a spin in the air and threw the ball with all my might. The ball hit a guy standing beside Donna.

Now, it is just me versus Donna Tobin. The audience were cheering for her, and totally neglecting me. But it's alright. She only survived because she ordered her so called 'minions' to protect her.

I got a ball and stayed still. Donna looked at me curiously, and turned around to try to get louder cheers from the audience by waving her hands up and down. The audiences roared, cheering 'DONNA DONNA DONNA!".

But, that won't help her in any way. Well, except boosting her ego which is already humongous.

"You know Donna, that won't help." I said, loud enough for it to spread through the whole gym. Then, the audience started whispering to each other. Probably about how this is the first time majority of the students actually heard my voice.

"What do you mean?" Donna questioned.

"Well, in a game, you need skills. You need experience, and … perseverance. You can't win with just a pretty face or a huge ego."

"Whatever." Donna said.

"You don't get it do you, Donna? Life IS a game. In order to live, you have to be stronger. Better than average people. Hopefully, your defeat today will teach you a lesson." I said.

Having said that, I, in a swift motion threw the ball at the wall. Everyone was watching the ball carefully. It flew from one end of the court to the other, and eventually, hit Donna. Right in the face.

After a few moments of silence, everyone gave a standing ovation.

"You go Kim Crawford!" Someone shouted.

"Kim Crawford! You're the best!" Another yelled.

"MARRY ME!" A guy exclaimed. Woah, a little too fast?

This is best day of my whole life! I can finally say I am no longer a loner.

I quickly walked out of the gym to lunch, but before I could walk out the doors, I heard someone yell my name. I turned around, only to find Jack.

"Hey Kim, good game there. Thanks for winning for our team." He said.

"No problem. So… I'll see you later at lunch?" I asked.

"Yea, see you." He said.

With that, I continued my walk to the changing room.

As I reached the changing room, a lot of girls started surrounding me like I was popular teen pop star or something. They were asking me to be their friends and even best friends, but frankly, I don't want to. Why? Cause they're only befriending me for my 'popularity'. I hate this.

I simply got changed and walked out while no one was looking.

As I walked into the canteen, tons of people were asking me to sit with them. I declined their offers and went to grab a plate of grub. They call it 'food' here. Just then, I noticed Jack sitting at the table he usually sits at. I waved at him and he waved back. As I was walking towards his table, I felt something holding me back. I turned around and saw...

**_And that is all for today. I really thank you all for the reviews and encouragement. I hope you guys will keep on reviewing your opinions because I really appreciate it. I thank you all once again, til next time. -ThatFantasy_**


	3. Beating the Black Dragons

**_Hello my fellow FFers! I am back with a new chapter. I've been busy lately. I've been looking for a college I can apply for. And now, I have my eyes set on USC. Hopefully, I'll be in the Class of 2019. Anyways, I sincerely thank everyone who reviewed. If possible, I'll try to respond to each review._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It or USC._**

**_Previously;_**

Just then, I noticed Jack sitting at the table he usually sits at. I waved at him and he waved back. As I was walking towards his table, I felt something holding me back. I turned around and saw...

**_Kim's POV_**

A girl with brown hair? Oh… now I remember. She's Grace O'Doherty. **_( Used her real name here) _**She's rich, but not spoiled. Has a great personality, and she's pretty too. Overall, she would make a good friend, just that she's never noticed me.

"Kim Crawford, the girl who is great at dodgeball?" She asked.

"Yea, that's me."

"Great, Kim, don't go to the table where Jack is sitting."

"Why not? I mean it's not like he set some trap to embarrass me or something…" I said

"Oh, but that's exactly what he's going to do." Grace said.

"I don't believe you. You seem like you're just messing with me." I said, full of suspicion.

"Alright then, it's your choice, not mine. But I've already warned you. You turned a deaf ear." Grace answered.

Grace walked away, back to the table where she came from.

I quickly walked towards Jack's table.

"Hey Kim. Come sit next to me." Jack greeted.

"Sure." I accepted his offer and sat beside him. A chorus of Heys and Hellos could be heard.

I took out a sandwich from my bag and munched on it like a pack of wolves who have not eaten for weeks. That caused everyone on the table to look at me with an eyebrow tucked up.

"What? P.E drained a lot of my energy. A girl can't eat messily because she's hungry?" I said.

They mumbled a soft 'Sorry' before continuing with their conversations. They were talking about some irrelevant and stupid things, like how unicorns are real and Transformers do exist.

"Hey Jack, where's your girlfriend?" Brody asked.

"Yea Jack, where is she?" I asked.

"Right here." Someone answered.

I knew that certain someone was Donna and she seems to be standing right behind me. I was about to turn around when my nose picked up the scent of mash potatoes.

_She must be holding a plate of mash potatoes. She's going to smack it in your face to embarrass you! Hmm… the guys' facial expressions seem weird, like they're afraid of something. And Jack has a mischievous smile on his face. Alright Kim, the moment you turn around, grab the plate, smack it in her face and take her out. _My smart-ass conscience said.

I turned around and saw Donna standing in front of me with a plate of mash potatoes read in her hand. She swung her hand and aimed the plate of mashed potatoes in my face. But, before it hit my face, I grabbed Donna's wrist with my left hand, stole the plate of mashed potatoes with my right and smacked it right in her face.

I then continued with a high kick, which caused her to stumble backwards. She slowly regained her balance and tried to retaliate.

_She is so slow, and her moves are so weak, sometimes I wonder why the Black Dragons even accepted her. _I thought.

"Kimberly Crawford, you're such a dumbass. We all know I'm better than you in Karate. Don't even try." Donna said, full of pride.

"Oh I don't think so." Was the last sentence I said before elbow striking her in the waist. She clutched her stomach in pain. I took this chance to sweep her feet, which caused her to fall.

"I win, Tobin." I said.

She quickly ran away with her so called 'minions' hot on her heels.

Just then, Jack and Brody sprung up from their seats and got into a fighting stance.

"Wow Kim, I'm impressed. But, have you got what it takes to defeat the 2 of us? We're the best in dojo." Jack said smugly.

"I don't know, we'll see." I replied.

At this point, we had the whole cafeteria staring at us.

The girls were cheering Jack and Brody on, while majority of the guys were cheering me on.

"HIYA!" Someone said. I turned to look and saw that Jack had high kicked me, aimed on my bandage. I tried to dodge but it was too late. Jack's feet had already collided with my forehead. I fell to the ground, clutching my forehead. _It hurts so much, but I can't lose to the Black Dragons, those stinking cheaters_

I slowly stood up. Just then, I felt something trickling down my forehead. I wiped my forehead and saw that it was blood.

"Jack Brewer, you… I've had enough of you." I said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jack said.

"Get serious." I replied, looking at the floor.

"Wait, so you mean you weren't even trying when you fought Donna?" Jack questioned.

"That is true. And let me warn you, when I get serious, Shit. Goes. Down." I said angrily. They actually seemed intimidated.

I slowly took out the bandage on my forehead, which revealed the bruise that Jack had caused earlier. I then took of my hipster glasses, which I never do unless I'm serious.

"What are you doing?" Brody asked.

I simply ignored him and rolled up my sleeves, showing bandages on both of my arms. I unrolled the bandages, revealing my badly bruised arms.

The crowd which had formed then started muttering things, things like 'Did she self-harm?' and 'Is she crazy?"

I ignored them.

"You… despicable woman!" Brody stuttered.

"Me? Despicable? Why not take a look at yourself first."

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed.

They both charged at me. I simply stood still. Brody tried to punch my stomach, but I got hold of his arm before he even came near me. I twisted it and kicked his legs. He fell to the ground with a loud thud.

_One down, one more to go_

"You… How did you do that?" Jack questioned.

"Oh, my mistake, I forgot to mention I'm a degree Black Belt holder." I said smugly.

"What degree may I ask?" Jack asked.

"You'll find out sooner or later."

After I said that, I jumped onto the wall, turned back and pushed my body forward. Towards Jack. I brought my right leg back and just as I was about to collide with Jack, I swung my leg forward. I then landed on the floor with my right leg propped up and my left on the ground together with my hands, balancing my body. I turned around and saw Jack sprawled on the ground. I walked up to him and outstretched my hand. He held onto it and I pulled him up. The whole cafeteria started to applaud.

"Looks like you aren't that bad in Karate." Jack said.

"You too." I said with a half smile on my face.

"Kim! That was awesome!" Grace exclaimed.

"Thanks Grace." I answered.

"So how would you like to dojo?" Jack and Grace asked at the same time.

"No she's joining the Black Dragons!" Jack argued.

"No, she 's joining the Bobby Wasabis!" Grace said.

"STOP! I've already made up my mind." That sentence made Jack and Grace look at me with wide eyes. " I'll join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

**_And that is the end. Thank you amazing people for reading my story. I hope you liked it. Please leave your suggestions and comments in the review box below. I'd really appreciate it! Once again, thank you. Til next time, -ThatFantasy_**


	4. Adventure?

**_Hello people who are still reading this. I am really sorry for not updating for a period of time. I could not use my laptop so, that kinda explains it. Anyways, I'll be including some Harry potter references in this chapter. So enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer : I own neither Kickin' It or Harry Potter._**

* * *

**_Jack's POV_**

I cannot bring myself to believe it! I, Jack Brewer was beaten by a GIRL. A GIRL for goodness sake. I mean, I'm the best in this WHOLE school and she beat me easily. Kim Crawford definitely is tough. I had better not mess with her.

Kim then stretched her arm out. I reluctantly took it and stood up.

"Looks like you aren't that bad in Karate." I said. And no, I wasn't lying. She really is good.

"You too." She replied.

Just then, Grace butted in. She had a … weird look in her eye.

_Crap!_ I realized she was going to ask _that_ question. I have to act before her. I MUST have Kim in the Black Dragons. It will help us win more trophies!

"So how would you like to join our dojo?" Grace and I questioned at the same time.

I glared at her, which doesn't seem to affect her.

"No, She's joining the Black Dragons!" I exclaimed.

"No, she's joining the Bobby Wasabi's!" Grace argued.

It was about to turn into an all out war when Kim spoke up.

"STOP! I've already made up my mind," Grace and I immediately turned to her. "I'll join the Bobby Wasabi Dojo."

"Of course you'll join the Black Dragons it's the –…" I paused, in disbelief "Wait, what?!"

"Really? You will? You are amazing Kim!" Grace exclaimed, while motioning for the other people sitting at the table she was sitting at to come over.

"Um, yea, why not? You need all the help you can get to defeat these jerks, right?" Kim said.

"Excuse, I am, in fact, NOT A JERK or any type of bully for that matter." I said matter-of-fact-ly.

"Well then, why'd you attack me like a couple of minutes ago?"

"I was just acting on Donna's orders. I had no intention of hurting you." By this time, Grace's friends were already crowding around us.

"Yea, Jack's right. I've known him since birth, he would never do such a thing." Grace said. I smiled at her. The Wasabis looked confused, and so did Kim.

"Known him since birth? What do you mean?"

"Well, there is something you guys don't know…" I muttered.

"… Grace, spill." Kim commanded.

"Well, erm, how do I say it…" Grace stuttered.

"JUST SAY IT." The Wasabis exclaimed.

"Well, JackandIarecousinsI'mreallysorryIdidn'ttellyouguys ." Grace said in a very fast tone.

Kim and the gang seemed very confused. Like they had a million question marks floating above their head.

"What Grace is trying to say is that,… We're cousins." I said, my voice slightly toning down at the last part.

"Wait," A chubby African American said, whom I assume is Eddie.

"So you guys," An overdressed latino said, whom I assume is Jerry?

"Are cousins and," A skinny, nerdy looking redhead continued, he's Milton. I'm sure of it.

"You never told us?!" Kim finished.

"Look, we didn't want to tell you guys because we don't want to mix our relationship at home and in school up." Grace said.

"Yea, we may seem like we have been enemies for 5 decades in school, but we're actually really close." I said.

"Well, if you're really close… then why do you have 2 very different personalities?" Eddie asked.

"Like I said, I was forced to. Donna was constantly threatening me."

"With what?" He continued.

"I'd rather not talk about now. So, Kim, you're really joining the Bobby Wasabi?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Hey Jack, why don't you join us too? I know how much you're suffering at the Black Dragons." Grace suggested. She was right, but I couldn't offend Sensei Ty or he would send the whole dojo after me! Sure, I may be a black belt holder but have you any idea how many Black Dragons there are?!

"Well, I really want to but…"

"I know Jack, it's your Sensei isn't it?" Grace asked.

"What about him?" Julie asked confused.

"I can't leave the dojo, if I do… Sensei Ty will send the whole dojo to hunt me down! And there are like 25 members. I can't possibly beat 25 at one go, not even at my standards!" I explained. I was really frustrated. I really want to leave but… I just can't.

"Jack, don't worry, go ahead and join us. The Bobby Wasabi has Kim now, if you join us, we'd have 3 black belts. We can surely defeat the Black Dragons." Grace assured, seeming confident.

The rest nodded in agreement.

"Yea Jack, so what do you say? Wasabi?" Jerry said. While putting his hand in the middle of the circle, with the rest following. One by one, their hands piled up. Until, only I was left. This is the one decision I will have to mull over a little. I could end up with bruises all over… or have new friends?

A few moments later, I finally came up with a decision. The gang was anticipating my reply. I inhaled deeply, and spoke up.

"Wasabi." I said, smiling. I joined the rest and outstretched my arm to the middle. We did a little cheer, and took our seats at a nearby table and started chatting. I looked around and noticed that everyone was beaming. And… I was too. Maybe this is where I belong.

Just then, we heard some crackling noises over the speaker

"Attention all students. Attention all students. This announcement is to inform you of the upcoming annual Adventure Race. As you all might know already, the race includes testing each and every member of the respective teams on IQ, Physical Education and General Knowledge. This year, the teams will be based off Harry Potter. We will have each house separated into 7 groups. For example, Slytherin will be split into 7 teams. This includes all the other respective houses. Each team can only have a minimum of 3 members and maximum of 7 members. The prizes will be a Gold Trophy, and Limited Edition Seaford High Tee shirts. If you are interested, please report to the Arts Room by this afternoon. Thank you."

"Here it is again." Eddie said.

"It sounds more exciting this year doesn't it?" Milton asked.

"Indeed, it does…" Kim said.

"Guys, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I questioned.

We looked at each other, nodded and smiled.

"So, let's go sign up!" Julie said excitedly.

* * *

**_At the Arts Room_**

"So, the seven of you want to participate in the race?" The principle asked.

"Yes, we do." We answered harmoniously.

"Alright, please write your names down here on this sheet of paper." He said.

We took turns signing our name on the registration sheet.

"Okay, now I will ask you a few questions, answer them honestly."

We nodded our heads. He asked us some questions on teamwork, winning or losing and responsibility. Each of us took turns to answer and we did answer truthfully.

"Alright thank you, now based on the results…" He paused a while to check the scores we had gotten. "I have decided to place you in… Gryffindor Team 3 since you're the 3rd team to be able to get into Gryffindor"

We all cheered! We were absolutely ECSTATIC.

"Yay! Gryffindorrr!" Kim exclaimed. Apparently, we all LOVE Harry Potter.

"You are dismissed." The principle announced.

We all walked out of the Arts Room in glee.

"I cannot believe it, we're actually taking part!" Julie said.

"Yep, I am so excited. ADVENTURE." Eddie said. While posing like Superman.

**_BRINGGGG…_**

"Well, there goes the dismissal bell. Let's head to the dojo to sign you two up." Jerry said excitedly.

**_Aight! This is the end. Thank you for supporting me, I really appreciate it. Also, a special shoutout to_**

**_PRINCESS KITTYGEM_**

**_Try reading her story, it's good._**

**_Soooo… SEEYA. _**

**_Til next time -ThatFantasy_**


	5. Introductions

**_AM SOOOO PISSED RIGHT NOW. I FINISHED MY CHAPTER AND EVERYTHING JUST DELETED. OMG. KILL ME NOWWWWWWW. ANYWAYS HERE IS YOUR CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY._**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Guys I really can't wait –" Jerry blabbered, but was cut off by me.

"Jerry, dude, chill. You us joining your dojo isn't a big deal, what's the point of letting the whole world know?"

"Yea Jerry, we're just second degree black belts. Not like we're fourth or fifth degree or something. Right Kim?" Jack said.

Oh no, I'm not a second degree black belt. I'm a fourth! What do I do?

Well, the gang must have noticed me spacing out cause they were attacking me with questions.

"Kim, don't tell me you're a… third?" Jack questioned.

"What?" I sang… dramatically. "Of course not. I'm a… a.. second degree black belt too!" I answered, stuttering… a lot.

"Kim, tell us the truth." Grace pressed on.

"Oh hey Julie, those are some nice glasses you have." I desperately tried changing the subject.

"Kim, spill." Jack said.

I sighed and held my hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell ya. I'm a fourth." I admitted. They were wide-eyed, mouth agape and stood rooted to the ground.

"Hello? Earth to the Wasabis?" I said while shaking my hand playfully in front of their faces.

That managed to snap them out of their trances. Just then, Jerry fell to the ground with a loud thud.

"JERRY!" Grace shouted and immediately ran over to him. The others quickly joined her.

Then comes the horrible news. We can't wake Jerry up! We've tried about EVERY THING. Shouting in his ear, pouring water on his face, even punching his stomach.

Soon, we decided to just drag him back to the dojo and let Rudy, who is the Wasabi Warriors' sensei handle him. Each of us lifted him, and unfortunately, I got his legs. Trust me, it does not smell good. I would rather stay in a room filled with rotten eggs, rotten cheese, rotten food and burnt plastic than hold up his leg.

If I don't make it to the dojo, please call for funeral service. And remind the manager to put an air freshener under every seat. And if Jerry decides to attend, tell him to wash his feet thoroughly cause I don't want people fainting at my funeral. Oh and ask someone to dress like Grim Reaper and stand there without saying a word. It would be hilarious to see the people's reaction.

Anyways, we took big steps and after a few minutes, we finally reached the dojo.

We threw Jerry on the mat because …

He was too heavy

His feet smelt horrible

His saliva was dripping down on our feet

But hey, look on the bright side, I lived!

"Rudy! Come quick we need help!" Milton shouted.

A few seconds later, a middle-aged man comes dashing out of his office which strangely had a talking toilet in it and shouted,

"What is it? Did the zombies finally attack? LOCKDOWN EVERYONE – " Wow, he sure has a loose screw in his head alright.

"Rudy, no, there isn't any zombie apocalypse. It's just Jerry. He's passed out." Julie explained.

"Oh then, whatever, I'm going back to eating pancakes. Fresh from the toilet bowl."

Wait what? I gave jack a weird look and I knew he too, was thinking the same thing.

'What is wrong with that guy?'

Grace then held Rudy back by his collar before he could even take a step.

"Rudy, we need your help."

"Alright fineeeeee. But on one condition." He said.

"What might it be?" Milton asked.

"You shall treat my precious toilet bowl with respect from this minute onwards." He demanded.

The gang, except Jack and I gave out a loud sigh and eventually agreed.

"Great! Alright, so I just have to wake Jerry up?" He said excitedly as he clapped his hand together.

"Yep, we tried everything but he just doesn't wake up!" Eddie grumbled.

Rudy circled Jerry, with a hand on his chin, like he's in deep thought.

"Got it, alright, step back people. Unless you want to hear an ear piercing scream."

We quickly stepped back and covered our ears.

Rudy then dashed into his office and came out seconds later with ear muffs.

_Is this really that serious?_

Rudy signaled the countdown with his hand and when it reached zero, he knelt down, cupped Jerry's ear and whispered something into his ear.

Within seconds, Jerry was up again. He screamed really loudly and muttered something about biscuits. Weird.

"Job done. Now I'll get going. I have a date with Jesse. (The toilet bowl)."

"Not yet Rudy, we want you to meet our new friends." Eddie said.

"Yea yea, whatever. Go on with your snitzel whitzels and what not." He said.

"Did I mention they were interested in joining the dojo?" Grace said.

"Ok whatever ask them to get the forms themselves."

"Oh and I forgot to mention, they are black belts." Milton said.

Well that immediately changed his mood. He turned around and jumped up and down shouting

"Really? Reallyyy?" He questioned.

I looked at Jack, and he smirked.

I immediately understood what he meant.

"So, Rudy is it? We're second degree black belts. Do you mind if we spar? Two against one sound good?" I asked.

"Sure. I mean, I am the best here." He said smugly.

_Not a good choice. Not at all._

The gang were immediately interested. They understood what we were up to and decided to play along.

"Puh-lease, Rudy would defeat the both of you easily." Grace said.

"Yea, he is very good." Julie continued.

"You two are mere second degrees, you can't possibly defeat our sensei." Eddie said.

"Wait what are we talking about?" Jerry asked, confused.

I looked at Jack and signaled to do work together with my eyes and surprisingly, he understood.

The three of us got into a fighting stance.

"3..2..1 GO!" Milton announced.

We circled the arena, anticipating our opponent's move. Rudy then got bored of it and made the first move. He swung his feet, trying to sweep us but to no avail. I decided to let Jack have some fun first so I stepped back. Meanwhile, I put some bandages on my fists to prevent injuring it.

Jack then threw punch, aiming at Rudy's stomach. He blocked it and caught Jack's hand, twisting it but Jack had put his right leg behind Rudy's. He held tight onto Rudy's leg and when he was caught off guard, Jack flipped him.

But it wasn't over. It would only be considered a win if both flipped their opponent, so, I'm up next.

Jack stepped back and allowed me to spar against Rudy.

He slowly stood up and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't the patient type so I made the first move. I tried kicking Rudy's stomach but he dodged it by a few inches. He then did a high kick, which I had dodged easily. I swung my feet and swept Rudy's feet but he regained balance soon after so I blew my chance of flipping him. He took that as an advantage aand held onto my waist. He tried to flip me but little did he know, my leg were already around his. I simply kicked his leg and he stumbled to the ground.

_Victory is ours._

The gang burst in applause and congratulated us. I walked over to Jack and gave him a High Five.

"Nice one there." I complimented.

"Not bad too." He returned. We walked over to the gang and helped Rudy up.

"I was going easy on you." He said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a drink while handing one to Jack.

"So can we join or not?" I asked impatiently.

"Of course! I'll just give your parents a call. Leave their numbers on the table. You're dismissed. Oh and if you guys hear a man that sounds like a girl's cry, it's probably the leaking pipe." He said before running back into the office.

We chuckled at his comment.

"Hey guys, how about Falafel's? On me." Jerry suggested.

We agreed and walked over to the shop opposite the dojo.

We found a table and sat down. Then, Phil came over and asked for our orders.

"Hey guys, I have an idea. Why not we let Jack and Kim introduce themselves to us?" Milton suggested.

"Sure, why not?" I replied.

"I'll start first then. I'm Jack, Jack Brewer. I'm fifteen and I take Karate. I play the guitar when I'm bored and when I feel sad and I live in a 4 room house. I hate clowns and people saying my hair is not the best looking." Jack ended, flipping his 'fabulous' hair. We laughed at his actions.

"Alright me next. I'm Kimberly Anne Crawford. Fifteen and I am a Fourth degree. I can play any sport, any musical instrument, and I have a strong will power. I live in a 6 room house. I love chocolate chip cookies so touch my cookies, and you will suffer hell. Oh and I am very interested in Cryptography. I like solving codes and all so come to me when you need help." I said, beaming.

"Hey Kim, you seem very smart. What's your IQ?" Julie asked.

"Erm, I don't think I should say it."

"Why not? Is it very low? Don't worry we won't laugh." Eddie said.

"No, it's not low. Not at all. I just don't want to hurt Milton's feelings." I said.

"What do you mean? Milton has an IQ of 167. Is yours higher than that?" Grace asked.

I nodded. They gasped in shock.

"What?! Quick, tell me your IQ." Milton pressed on.

"Alright… it's a hundred," I paused for awhile and took a deep breath "and seventy-nine." I finished off.

"Nerd down!" Milton said.

"WOAH Kim! You're like a mini genius!" Jack said, excited.

"Hehe, thanks you guys." I replied, blushing.

"Oh, the food's here, let's dig in."

* * *

**_An hour later_**

We finished our food an hour ago, but stayed to chat.

We then decided to go home since it was 6 or so now.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and strolled home.

As I walked home, I reminded myself over and over to not let my new found friends influence me. I am myself, I must not let them define ME. I define MYSELF.

_Ah look, home already._

I turned the doorknob and walked in.

"Hey Mom, Dad, I'm home." I greeted my parents, whose eyes were glued to the TV screen. They were watching 'Now You See Me'. I highly recommend that movie, really intriguing and intense.

"Hey honey, dinner's on the table." They said.

"I've had had dinner already. Thanks though."

My mom just waved me off dismissively.

_Parents… Don't get me wrong, I love my parents. They are the best parents one could ever have. They were always supportive of whatever decision I make, cause they know I'm smart enough to know the consequences of each choice. _

I walked up the stairs and went to my room.

My family isn't poor, nor very rich. Just a little above average. We live in a 6 room house. It includes 2 bedrooms, 4 extra rooms, 3 bathrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a storage room. My parents occupy the master bedroom, while I have the second largest room. The extra four are rooms I use for my hobbies.

We have the _Art Room_, where I have a million drawing utensils and a million more drawings.

Then a _Music Room_, where I store almost every musical instrument known to man.

Next we have a _Technology Room_, where I have 2 laptops, 4 computers, 4 42' TVs and 2 stereos. I designed it so it looks stylish and not like a surveillance room. I also have some mini fridges, 2 sofas and an air-con. Well, we have air cons in every room. I normally mess around with coding and naturally learnt how to hack into people's laptops. But I'm not doing it for evil. I also create virtual models of some designs for houses and my inventions.

Lastly, a _Study Room_ the name is self explanatory. I placed 2 book shelves in it, 2 sofas and 2 mini fridges. I also placed 2 study tables, a lamp on each one and a few shelves for my awards.

So, that's the house for you. I then drew some clothes out from the closet and hopped into the shower.

I came out a few minutes later, drying my hair.

I flopped down the bed, and slowly drifted to sleep.

_I wonder what tomorrow will bring…_

* * *

**_AND THAT IS ALL. My hand is aching a lot now. Gosh. Anyways, hope you liked it. _**

**_Review_**

**_Review _**

**_And Review!_**

**_I would love to hear your suggestions._**

**_So… SEEYA._**

**_Till next time, -ThatFantasy._**


	6. I Messed Up

**_Aye, I am back. You guys probably won't read this anyway. There is no point .-._**

**_Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, NO I own nothing except the plot._**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"I'M GONNA NEED NEW CLOTHES MOM!" I shouted from my bedroom.

"Alright alright, go ahead, and please no more turtlenecks. You got to change for a bit." She said.

"I know, I'm getting tired of these anyways." While gesturing to my turtlenecks.

I quickly grabbed my most UN-weird clothes and changed. And by UN-weird I mean another set of turtlenecks. It's all I got, can't blame me.

After I had changed, I combed my hair, which seemingly did NOT work. I decided to just wear a beanie over it to hide my wild hair.

I walked out of my bedroom and down the stairs happily. Why?

I was FINALLY getting a make-over.

_About time girl, took you long enough to notice your horrible sense of fashion. SIX YEARS GURL. SIX YEARS. You could have been internet famous. _

**Really conscience? Fame? I don't care about that.**

_Uh, yea you kinda do… that's why you're getting a make-over?_

**Touché. **

_That's right, listen to your conscience._

Shuddup.

I mentally slapped myself for losing to my inner self. Ok that didn't make any sense.

But really, who needs fame when you're going to graduate in 2 months?

"Kim, I left some money on the table for you to use. Buy actual GIRL clothes this time." My dad nagged while looking up from his newspaper.

"Yea dad, I will, don't worry." I said, using hand gestures.

I grabbed my bag from the couch, slung it over my shoulders and walked out.

FREEDOM! (From the horrible clothes I have)

I took my skateboard from behind the tree in my backyard and skated to the mall.

As I was passing by the numerous houses swiftly, my phone rang.

'_This Girl is on FIREEEEEEEE! This Girl-'_

_"_Hello, this is Kim speaking, who's on the line?" I asked why jumping off my skateboard.

"Hey Kim, this is Grace. Are you free today?"

"Yea, in fact, I'm just heading to the mall to get some new clothes."

"Great! I'd be there too, to make sure you don't buy anymore turtlenecks." Grace nagged.

"Fine, if you insist. I'll be there in five. Falafel Phil's?" I said.

"Done. See ya girly." She said before hanging up.

* * *

**_Five minutes and 23 seconds later_**

I stopped my skateboard with ease and placed it gently at the usual spot; right next to a giant tree. Camouflaged with leaves, of course.

I then strolled over to Falafel Phil's.

As I walked in, I saw the whole Wasabi Gang… with Jack… and Brody?

"Hey guys." I greeted with a smile and a wave.

They replied with a chorus of 'Hey's and 'Sup'.

I sat down beside Grace and joined their conversation.

Apparently, Jerry, Milton, Julie and Eddie were arguing about whether Pegasus and Phoenixes exist…

I just rolled my eyes playfully at their conversation.

"So um Brody, how are you doing in the Black Dragons?" Grace asked.

"Well, I kind of quit the Black Dragons…" He answered.

"Oh is that so? You know our doors are always open." Grace said, putting her hands together.

"I plan on signing up today, actually." He said, scratching the back of his head.

Grace then went into hyper-active mode and literally freaked out in front of everyone. They had really confused looks. Oh joy…

"Erm, Grace and I are going to go now, we'll be back. See you guys at the dojo." I rushed through my words.

I pulled Grace out of her seat and into the mall.

"So, Grace, what's going on between you and Brody?" I asked, folding my arms.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." She lied, and failed. Even I can do better than her, and I am a VERY, VERY bad liar.

"Spill. Now." I demanded.

"Fineeeee, I might have a teensy weensy crush on Brody…" She said, gesturing 'teensy weensy' with her thumb and index finger.

"Oooo, Gracie's gotta crush, Gracie's gotta cru-" I was cut off by Grace covering my mouth.

I pried her hand off of me dragged her into a shop.

"Alright, play time's over. I really need new clothes."

She just nods as a reply.

"Hello ladies, may I be of any help?" The sales girl asked politely.

"Well, yes, actually. This lady here has a terrible sense of fashion. I mean, look at her!" Grace said, pointing to me.

"Wow, great friend you are." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I have a few recommendations. She could buy some of our new arrivals." The salesgirl said, showing us the way to the aisle.

* * *

**_An hour later_**

We FINALLY bought sufficient clothes to last me throughout the year.

By the end of my trip, I had bought the following;

**A sweat top that has 'GEEK' printed on the front**

**A T-Shirt that has 'I solemnly swear that I am up to good' on it**

**4 Graphic Tees from Old Navy**

**A maroon hoodie from Converse**

**A BMO tee**

**A Jake tee**

**A Finn tee**

**3 plaid shirts of different colours**

**A shirt with 'Shut Up' on it (****_Not Smosh reference)_**

**3 tee shirts from Abercombie & Fitch**

**5 tee shirts from Hollister**

**A few clothings from Aeropostale**

**A Blue, Gold and White varsity jacket**

**7 Short shorts**

**3 Levi jeans**

That's all I have. I know it's a lot but it'll probably last me my entire life considering how I still have my turtlenecks I got when I was 11.

"Kim, I've never shopped this much my whole entire life. I'm surprised you're still able to stand."

"As am I."

"Hey Kim, why don't you go change into one of the tees you just bought? " Grace suggested.

"Good idea, I'll get going. Be back in five." I said as I left for the bathroom.

* * *

**_A few minutes later_**

I walked out of the bathroom, wearing my newly bought plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of short shorts.

"Wow Kim, your looks can kill, ya know?" Grace complimented.

"Don't flatter me." I said with a blush.

"Wait till the guys see you."

"I don't know Grace, they might not like my style. Speaking of which, we still have to meet them at the dojo."

Grace nodded in agreement and we walked to the dojo.

As we headed back, we talked about some interesting topics like the colleges we intend to enroll in and coincidently, Grace wanted to apply at USC too! I guess we have a lot in common.

"Is that Jerry?" Grace asked as we were at the door of the dojo.

I turned and saw someone running around with his underpants worn over his pants.

"No doubt about it." I assured.

We both burst into laughter as we walked in. The gang, except Jerry were sitting in a circle.

"Hey guys." Grace and I said simultaneously.

We waited for a reply but realized we weren't getting one.

"Guys?" I asked while waving my hands in front of them.

"Wow" Jack said.

"Kim" Milton followed.

"You" Jerry continued.

"Look" Eddie said.

"Freaking" Julie said.

"HOT" Brody finished.

I looked at Grace, then back at the gang.

"Er, thanks?" I said… and chuckled a little.

"So were you guys playing a game?" I questioned as I sat down.

"Truth or Dare, I believe?" Grace asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yea, since Rudy wasn't here we decided to have a little fun." Eddie said.

"Cool, can I join?"

"Sure Kim, you spin the bottle first then."Julie said while handing me an empty bottle.

I spun it and it landed on Jerry.

"Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to… not dance for a whole week." I said with an evil smirk.

"What! Kim, you're ruthless."

"Indeed I am, indeed I am."

The gang then burst into laughter at my failed British accent.

He then spun the bottle and it landed on Milton.

"I choose dare too." Milton said.

"Alright Milton, I dare you to not answer a single question any of your teacher asks you."

"Really? That would ruin the good impression the teachers have on me…" Milton groaned.

This time, the bottle landed on Jack.

"Truth." Jack answered right away. "I know what tricks you sly foxes have up your sleeves."

"Fine by me. Would you rather kiss Donna or kiss…" He paused for a moment to think, "Kim."

What? Me? Wow.

"Obviously Kim. Donna and I are already over."

The gang started to 'Ooo'

I shot them a death glare to shut them up. Always works, without fail.

Though I won't deny, I may have blushed a little.

As the game went on, the dares became more ridiculous. Before I was struck with another question or dare, I backed out.

"Guys, it's getting late. I'll be going. See you guys."

"Oh and remember the Race is tomorrow. Be prepared."

I stood up and walked over to the bench to grab my bag.

"Wait Kim, I want to your team too." Brody said.

"Sure, if you want, I'll just inform Mr Angelo tomorrow. See you" I said with a wink.

Wait why did I just do that? Grace is so going to kill me tomorrow.

But then again, I was sure Brody's smile became brighter… and Jack had his fists clenched. Well, so did Grace actually. GAH I messed up.

I strolled home, and before I knew it, I was home.

Same routine, bath, change and sleep. It's always the same thing as you might already know.

Note to self –

_Stay away from Grace tomorrow._

_Do well for Race_

Then I fell into a deep sleep, wishing the best for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry guys this chapter is so suckish. I am not in the writing mood so that's the best. If you are still reading this, know that you guys are the best! And don't worry, the story is about JACE and KICK and MILLIE. But I'll probably make Brody crush on Kim for awhile. Hehe. **

**Oh and RIP Cory Monteith. You will be missed, my prayers to your family and those close to you. **

**'Cory Monteith didn't die, he took the midnight train going anywhere.' - Anonymous**

**So, The Adventure Race will be the next day and we'll probably see lots of action. And puzzle solving. Well, yea… see you guys next chapter! And do leave a ****_ W_****!**

**3 YOU GUYS!**

**B**

**A**

**I**

**I**

- **ThatFantasy**


	7. Carpe Diem

**_Alright peoplez, I shall update because I am feeling the vibe right after I wrote the last chapter. Can you guys tell me in your reviews whether you would like short but fast updates (1000+ words each day/ 2 days) Or long but slow updates (2500+ words 4 – 5 days) I would love to know what kind of updates you wish for so please tell me on your reviews._**

**_You know what? This is the last time I'm ever doing a disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer for the entire story: NO, This girl owns NOTHING. For the entire story's worth. Saves me time._**

* * *

**_Monday, March 17_****_th_**

**_Kim's POV_**

Cheerful morning got up bright and early. What a wonderful day, isn't it?

Well if you answered 'No' then we share the same mind, but if you answered 'Yes' then you're totally wrong… in my case, that is.

I'm so going to get my butt kicked by Grace even though I'm a tad bit better than her in Karate.

Then again, YAY The Adventure Race is today! Out of the 28 teams, Mine got into GRYFFINDOR. Hue hue hue.

_I swear she has Bipolar Disorder._

**Do not! ****_I just have mood swings every now and then. And it's for a valid reason._**

Whatever. Just get changed already.

**_Bla bla bla… nag nag nag. Shut Up Conscience._**

I listened to my brain and got changed. Yep, this time, I didn't wear turtlenecks. I put on my Harry Potter shirt and short shorts, with my varsity jacket over it. I then tied my hair into a side braid and put some pink lip gloss and a little blush. Though they weren't really visible, it's good to just feel 'Un-Weird'.

I looked into the mirror and I'm not even going to deny,

I look HOT.

Like no joke, I look like some Pretty Pop Star worshipped like a Justin Bieber God.

Wait no, I don't want to cause trouble. Maybe I should… Yes I think it's a good idea.

I picked up my black hipster-like glasses and wore it. I checked myself in the mirror again and… the glasses just made me like Ten times hotter.

-Insert Virtual Facepalm-

Well, whatever, I don't want to put make-up on my eyes. Laziness, it gets into you sometimes.

Correction : Every time you feel motivated to do something and then BAM, Laziness hits you in the face like a brick.

I am officially weird. Well to put it in better terms; Unique.

I turned the doorknob and headed downstairs.

BACON! I SMELL WITH MY LITTLE NOSE, BACON!

"MUM BACON, THREE STRIPS PLEASE!" I yelled.

"Sure Hon-" She replied, while stopping in the middle of her sentence.

"Wow Kim, I see you've ditched the turtlenecks, huh?" My mother said with a smile. My father looked up and boyyyy was he in awe.

"Totally, it's about time."

"Yea and speaking of time, you're kinda a tad bit late for school, aren't ya?" She said, pointing to the clock held by a nail on the wall.

It read 7.52…

HOLY GUACAMOLE I HAVE 8 MINUTES BEFORE SCHOOL STARTS.

"DAD, RIDE NOW, PLEASE!" I requested.

He immediately jumped off the couch and into his car, which is a hybrid. Yes that's right, we Crawfords care for the environment, our dear Mother Nature.

I left my humble abode and hopped into my father's hybrid. He drove off at top speed and I reached Seaford High in less than 6 minutes.

"Thanks Dad! See you later!" I said as I got of the car

"My pleasure, good luck for your race today!" He replied.

I waved while walking to the front gates of presumed HELL.

Well, not really now since I'm no longer getting bullied. I'm glad, very glad.

I walked in with confidence and let's just say I was the centre of attention, all eyes were on me.

It was very uncomfortable. Just imagine having a stalker stalk (Wait What?) you. Yes, it's _that_ uncomfortable.

I walked over to my locker shyly and took the necessary books for my upcoming lessons out.

As I slammed the door, I saw Grace and Julie leaning on the locker right beside mine.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Erm Kim, you know you basically have the whole school gawking at you right?" Grace said, with Julie nodding in agreement.

"What, I'm not pretty, I don't have the 'Tobin Looks' and neither her attitude, which I am definitely proud of." I answered wisely. I don't like people to compliment me, it just feels weird. But then again, its saying they like you for some reason so, I guess it's good.

"Kim, that is a VERY controversial answer. The whole school, except Donna and her posse would definitely oppose your answer." Milton said, out of nowhere.

Then one by one, the gang crowded around my locker.

"Yea Kim, you look amazing, so much better than Donna…" Brody said, "In-in a good way of course."

I chuckled at how he was stuttering. Then Grace's death glare shut me up.

Listen here, you DO NOT want to be on Grace's 'Bad' list. I swear this girl can make you suffer 18 levels of hell and over. I'm warning you! As if school wasn't bad enough. Why must my BFF be a psycho maniac! And to make matters worse, I've only befriended her like 3 days ago or something.

Then, the PA System started crackling. The students paid close attention to it.

"Attention all Students participating in the Adventure Race! The competition will start in approximately 1 hour so please change into your appropriate tee shirts, custom designed by our Art Club. The tee shirts will be hung outside the Art Club, please proceed to collect your respective uniforms." Mr Angelo announced over the PA System.

I looked at the gang, then to Brody. The look in his eyes, I deciphered it quickly.

"Don't worry Brody, you're in." I assured, as if I had read his mind.

"Thanks Kim! You're the best!" He thanked and the next thing he did shocked both the gang and I quite a little.

He pulled me into a tight hug.

A few moments later he released me from his grip and the look in Grace's eyes could kill. Milton and Julie were wide-eyed, like they just saw an unsolvable Math equation. Jerry was looking at Grace the whole time, Eddie groaning about being hungry and Jack with his knuckles clenched till they were white.

"Erm, my pleasure…"

"Why-Why don't we go get our outfits now?" Milton suggested, trying to ease the tension. We nodded and followed his lead.

I don't know what to think but all I can say is that,

_Today will surely be an interesting day. NOT._

* * *

**_Well, this is the end. Hey, no hate, I have school tomorrow and it's like 11p.m here. Anyways, I'll be adding some … interesting things to the story for the upcoming chapters ahead so, be prepared, buckle your seat belts, Cause this is gonna be a hell of a ride._**

**_Alright so thank you for reading this and please _****_ W_****_ . I'm not insisting that you do, but it will help me improve the story line a lot. That's it for today, I'll see you guys soon. Like maybe tomorrow or something. No promises though. And if you're still reading this, you sir/madam/unicorn deserve an applause or a cookie._**

**_ C_**

**_ I_**

**_A_**

**_O -ThatFantasy_**


	8. The First Game

**_HEYA! It's me. I'm back! EEEP! Okay so, this might be the last chapter before I ever update… again. But no worries, I'll update after my final exams. In October… alright okay on with the story. Oh and I am IN LOVE WITH GG (SNSD/Girls' Generation) AND THE YONGSEO COUPLE. So do expect some reference here and there._**

* * *

**_Kim's POV_**

"Alright has all the teams done the necessary?" Mr. Angelo asked. We all nodded in response.

"Good, and may the best team win."

'BEEP'

All the teams ran to the counter and grabbed a backpack.

"Open it quick!" Eddie rushed.

"Shush Eddie we're going as fast as we can!" Jerry said.

Jack unzipped the backpack and in it contained our mission envelopes and a few items needed for the race.

"Read it! Read it!" Eddie rushed…again.

"Do not get on my nerves Eddie." Jack said through gritted teeth.

"The first mission is to complete the course set by your Physical Education teachers. Send 3 representatives each to compete." He said out loud.

"Alright, those in favor of having the black belts for this one, say Hotdogs!" Jerry said.

"Hotdogs!" they chorused.

The three of us, Brody, Jack and I were chosen. –Insert the 'I don't want to do this' sigh here-

We reluctantly stepped up the stage as Mr. Angelo introduced us.

"And on Gryffindor, Team 3 we have… wow, Brody! Jack! Kim!" The audience erupted into cheers. (A/N: By the way their every move is filmed and showcased to the students in projectors all around the school so people can see what they are up to.)

"Okay so the course has 3 main parts. There will be one representative each. The first part is the 20 Kilometer run. Representatives will have to complete it in 15 minutes or the team will be disqualified. Next, a game of Shot Put. The remaining teams will then compete for the top 2 positions. Lastly, the 2 remaining teams will spar against each other using any form of martial arts. Now will the representative please get ready." Mr. Angelo announced.

Upon hearing what he said, we looked at each other and smirked. That's right, we're _winning_ this!

After we planned our strategy, we got into our positions.

Brody will do the 20 KM run as he runs quite fast. Jack, the game of shot put as he is quite strong. And lastly, me sparring the others for you know what reasons.

"Trust me guys, I'll make it through." Brody said while pumping his fist into the air.

'BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP' the whistle went.

All the contestants ran like Olympic Athletes. No scrap that, like mad horses on steroid. They were all VERY fast. But Brody was in the lead. He had cleared 5 KM in a mere 2 minutes! He then continued at a uniform speed, but just when he ran past the 15KM sign, he tripped and fell. He had blood oozing out his kneecap, and tears threatened to fall. We all gasped in horror...But Grace freaked out, of course. There was only 3 minutes remaining and Brody couldn't possibly finish 5 KM in 3 minutes! Heck, I don't even think he can stand at all! But to our surprise, he slowly stood up and continued to run.

At that very moment, all the cameras were on him. Everyone in school was watching his every move. As he continued to run with blood trickling down his leg in buckets, everyone was cheering for him. Be it the students, the teachers, even the janitor!

"Brody! You need to stop! It'll only worsen your injury!" Grace shouted between sobs.

Brody looked at Grace and flashed a smile before looking back. We all know he was determined. Determined to win this for the team… For us.

By the time he ran past the 19 KM sign, only one minute was left. He couldn't bear the pain and started hopping on one leg. The whole stadium was quiet. Everyone was anticipating the moment. The moment he crosses the finishing line.

But, truthfully, everyone except the Wasabis thought he wouldn't make it. One by one, the other competitors started to overtake him for the last lap. About 9 teams were still behind him, but he was determined. As a mix of sweat and blood trickled down, he closed his eyes, hoping for the best. We trusted him, and till the end, _he kept his promise_.

With 6 seconds to spare, he had crossed the finishing line! Everyone erupted into cheers as the gang and I rushed over and gave him a bone crushing hug.

"Brody! Brody! Brody!" The stadium chanted.

The principle came and gave him a pat on the back, congratulating him before asking Nurse Liz to attend to him.

"Wasn't that touching? Brody deserves the win." Mr. Angelo said over the mic. The audience went crazy with applause.

"Anyways, let us go onto the next game. SHOT PUT!"

"That's my cue. Don't worry guys, I won't let you down." Jack said.

We all did a cheer before he went to the centre of the stadium.

After waiting for quite awhile, it was finally his turn. Every single girl in the crowd cheered for him. _Fangirls._

He then took a ball, tucked it behind his neck and swung it forward. We were all very nervous, what if he didn't make it to the top 3? We would be disqualified and won't get the points. As the ball flew, it seemed like it was floating in slow motion. It took forever to touch the ground.

"And in first place is, JACK BREWER!" Mr. Angelo announced.

We were all elated! That means we were in the finals! We all went over and congratulated him for his outstanding work.

"No big deal, told you guys, I won't let you down." He said.

But, news flash. Donna Tobin's team also won the match. Sheesh.

"And now, the deciding match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. From Slytherin, we have Donna Tobin! And from Gryffindor, let us welcome the one and only, KIM CRAWFORD!" Mr. Angelo boomed.

I jogged to the centre of the stage with my hands high, wearing a simple tee and shorts for flexibility. Well, that alone was enough to send countless boys asking for me to be their date. Pervs…

Donna sauntered in while applying more lip gloss. But no amount of make-up would help after I bash her up. Just joking, I am not that evil.

"Don't worry guys, this will be settled in no time." I reassured the gang.

"Alright no breaking the rules, okay? Winner takes all."

We nodded and got into our fighting stance.

"Hajime!"(Something like that… I really don't know.)

Donna impatiently charged at me. I dodged with ease as she threw countless punches at me. She then began spinning, turning, kicking. Yea she has a lot of moves, but none of them managed to even get a scratch on me. As she continued with her dance class, I decided to just end it.

"Had enough fun, Tobin?"

"Fun? You think I am having fun?" Donna asked angrily.

"Well, yeah. You barely even touched me." I said matter-of-factly.

"So you think this is fun? Then taste this!" She said, snapping her fingers while making a duck face.

Wait what? What's happening here?

_She's motioning for someone to fight alongside her dumbwit!_

Well…shit.

As my smart-ass conscience had predicted, five tall and muscular men walked up the arena. The audiences were all shocked. They started murmuring.

"_She's a cheat!"_

_"How could she?" _

_"Oh Kimberly, don't die please."_ I heard one shout.

"Oh don't worry, I'll handle this."I shouted back at him with a smirk.

Just then, I saw a few figures moving. I turned and saw the whole gang was on the arena too. And they were looking pretty freaking mad.

"Guys, I can handle this. Please get off the stage." I said calmly.

"No Kim, we can't risk it. They're too strong!" Milton said.

"I said I can handle it! I want to settle this _personally_ with Tobin. Now if you wouldn't mind." I replied in a harsh tone, emphasizing on personally.

The gang nodded and got off the arena.

Just then, the five charged at me while Donna stayed at the back. They all threw a few punches together, which I, fortunately managed to dodge.

'I have to tire them out first… then I'll make my move' I thought as I continued to dodge their attacks.

The five men then started to add in some kicks and attempted to flip me. But unfortunately for me, one of them managed to punch me right in the face. I stumbled back and fell, with my nose bleeding profusely. Then, the five men walked towards me and started to punch and kick me. The audience felt, by now were all shouting and crying, asking them to stop. Some even tried to get on the arena, but were stopped.

"Kim! Jack, Brody, help her quick!" Julie shouted.

They nodded and started running towards me, but before they could get close to the arena, I kicked the guy in front of me and stood up.

"It's Show Time!"I exclaimed as I took of my glasses and the bandages around my arms. The audience knew what that meant, _I am going to kick ass._

Jack and Brody stopped in their tracks and looked at me curiously.

"Did you guys actually think I would be defeated by this lousy bunch of sissies?" I smirked, "The injuries don't even hurt, even though I am bleeding."

I then started kicking their butts, literally. And it only took me like, what, 2 minutes? Haha. After that event, I turned to Donna and slowly, but threateningly walked towards her. That worked well, because she started moving backwards and consequently fell of the arena. The others gasped but no one really tried to help her up. I wiped the dried blood from my mouth and walked down the arena

"And we have the final winner, KIM CRAWFORD!" Mr. Angelo announced. Everyone cheered in excitement as the scoreboard showed that Gryffindor Team 3, a.k.a Team Wasabi gained 50 points, giving us the lead.

"But Donna's team will not gain any points this round because of her shameful behavior."

The gang dashed towards me and congratulated me while Nurse Liz bandaged my wounds again. I bowed a few times before walking away. Not to forget, I also gave Donna, who was still lying on the ground a smug smirk.

_That's right, no one messes with Kim Crawford._


	9. The Hunt

**Hello everybody! I am ****_finally_**** back, after improving my writing skills by a little! I apologise for taking such a long time, though. I still hope you're enjoying the story!**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Alright, the next mission is," Mr Angelo paused, "Treasure Hunt."

Treasure hunting? What does he think we are? Five?

"But with a little twist." He continued, holding a finger in the air.

I looked at Milton with a confused face, hoping he had an idea of what was going on, but no such luck. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his attention back onto the rather chubby figure on the stage.

"We've decided to make it more _challenging_. For this mission, you will be on total lockdown in school. The only way out, is a key. And to find the key, you will require both brains and brawns." He announced while changing his tone every now and then.

"Doesn't sound much of a challenge to me, in fact, it seems rather easy." Jack stated. We all nodded in agreement.

The other groups were feeling a little panic-stricken because most of them don't have a good mix.

"But, whatever the mission is, we _will_ accomplish it. No matter what it takes, we will do it." Eddie claimed.

"Because we are _one!_ We will stay united!" Brody exclaimed. _(A/N: EXO reference!)_

"Now, please line up accordingly and we will escort everyone out for your mission. The only clue as to how to find the key, is to use your wits." He said.

We all nodded in response and waited for all the students to be out before entering the school.

All the teams were placed in different parts of the school, and we wouldn't be able to fight it out because there were cameras everywhere, watching our _every_ move. Students from each and every class will be able to monitor us.

"We cannot be rash." I reminded the guys.

Unfortunately for us, we were placed in the storage room. It was really cramped and was engulfed in total darkness. Not a good starting location, at all.

"Alright, everyone, we will start in thirty seconds. You will receive a text as to where your first clue is. Remember, the first team out will gain the most points. All the best! "Mr Angelo announced over the intercom.

We did a little count down in our heads.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Let's roll.

At that moment, Eddie's phone beeped. He quickly fished out his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He then read the message out loud.

'To receive the second clue, you will need to search thoroughly. It may be near you, sometimes far.'

"That's it? Nothing else?" Jerry asked.

Eddie nodded before turning back to us.

"Let's get searching then. It's such a small room, we'll definitely be able to find it." Milton said. We all obeyed and started searching thoroughly. My eyes were practically like a scanner, scanning every corner of the room, not letting go even the slightest suspicion. Fortunately, the room wasn't stuffed like with useless items and garbage, instead, it was pretty neat for a storage room. Everything was placed neatly on the shelves, which had tags on it so it will be easier to identify it. Good job, janitors.

"Guys, guys! I think I found it!" Brody exclaimed from the other side of the room… ten steps away from me.

We quickly darted over and crowded around where he stood. He pointed to a tiny slip of paper hidden underneath a small cupboard. Quite well hidden, may I add.

Brody then took the slip of paper and read it aloud,

"Good job! You managed to find the clue! Now, proceed to the Computer Lab for your third clue. Switch the computer on and further instructions will be given to you."

Without another word, we all ran out of the storage room and headed for the Computer Lab.

Thankfully, it was located near the storage room, so not much energy was needed to get there. And it was at least five times more spacious than the small and claustrophobic storage room.

Once we stepped into the lab, Milton rushed over to a table and took a seat. With his slender fingers, he pushed the button and the computer flickered a little before a white screen appeared.

We waited for a few moments before words written in black appeared on the blinding white screen. We were all confused; the words did not make any sense. Not even Milton understood what it meant. It was written;

'DL QL QEB IFYOXOV QL CFKA QEB KBUQ ZIRB.'

"What in the hotdogs does this mean?" Jerry questioned with furrowed brows.

"I have no idea. This is gibberish to me." Julie mentioned.

We all racked our brains to find out what that meant. Well, except Jerry. He was speaking nonsense in Spanish.

I took another glance at it again before blurting out, "I think I know what this means."

They all turned to look at me, wide-eyed, like seeing a little girl do three somersaults in the air.

"Well, what is it?" Jack asked hurriedly.

"Oh how could I forget! The basics to Cryptography! This is written in the Caesar Cipher!" I exclaimed while clutching my head, still surprised by how I could forget the basics of decoding.

They motioned for me to continue, as if wanting to know more.

"Alright, for this cipher, all you have to do is shift it three letters to the front." I explained while decoding it on a small memo pad I kept in my back pocket.

"And it should look something like this…" I said as I wrote down the last letter. I showed it to them and to their surprise, it actually made sense.

"Go to the library to find the next clue." Grace read.

"Wow Kim, you're a genius!" They complimented. I shook it away though.

Holding the memo pad, we made our way to the library. The lights were still off, seeming like no one had made it that far yet. It's a good sign, though. We're in the lead. Jack switched on the lights, it flickered for a while before illuminating the room.

"Alright, since the library is such a big place, let's split up." I suggested. They agreed to it and we split into four groups. I was, without a doubt, with Grace.

We took the furthest end of the library, the creepiest. It was always dark and… well, creepy! But, I wasn't scared, not a tiny bit. Unlike Grace, who was trembling with fear. I could practically hear her heart palpitating!

We then searched every nook and cranny of that particular area we were assigned to. It seemed like it was impossible, like looking for a needle in a haystack! The place was HUGE!

Soon, I was running out of both luck and patience. The other groups had found nothing so far, and neither have we.

"Wait, if it's a key we're looking for, then wouldn't it be placed… in a box?" I figured while eyeing a little red velvet box placed on the shelf with the tag 'American History'. Grace noticed it and quickly ran over and grabbed the box.

"It could be…" She muttered with a tinge of hope in her voice.

She slowly opened the box, revealing a small key that glimmered in our eyes.

"We found it! We found it!" We both squealed, showing our obvious happiness. Everyone rushed over and took a look at the small box Grace was holding before jumping with joy.

"Alright, let's get out of here." Eddie decided.

We walked to the entrance of the school, with Grace holding tightly onto the key. She then inserted the key and twisted it. It creaked slightly before a ray of light shone through it.

We did it, we've successfully made our way out, together as a team.

We are one! Gryffindor Three shall win all others!

* * *

**_Yay! They made it out! But this is the end for this chapter. Be sure to keep an eye out for the next one, cause it will be coming soon! Also, I'm also on AsianFanFics, you can find me there._**

**_One last thing,_**

**_Jiguem Eun, SO NYUH SHI DAE! (I felt the need to express myself)_**

**_Alright, till next time,_**

**_-ThatFantasy_**


End file.
